1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (i) certain novel pyrrole-carboxylic acid compounds; (ii) the use of these compounds as anti-inflammatory, analgetic, fibrinolytic or antipyretic agents or as smooth muscle relaxants, or platelet aggregation inhibitors; (iii) pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds; (iv) processes for the production of these compounds and (v) novel intermediates used for making these compounds.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,539 (issued May 2, 1978), U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,969 (issued May 16, 1978) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,579 (issued June 27, 1978), all to Muchowski and Kluge, disclose a linear 5-membered (pyrrole) ring rather than applicants' 6-member (pyridine) ring or 7-membered (azepine) ring.